


Quintessential Kid!Fic

by TeamAbaddon



Series: Quintessential!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbaddon/pseuds/TeamAbaddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces depicting Castiel and Dean's various adventures in raising a child.</p><p>Rated for sex in some chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vincent Van Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Mrs. B for sharing stories about Kieran as a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it really was the cat.

Dean had a sudden overwhelming appreciation for his father and the fact that he and Sam had lived long enough to see their high school years at all. He loved being a father, he really did (he could not express that enough, he loved his daughter to the very core of his being), but there were times when he wanted strangle her with the nearest drop cord.

All of which he was assured was absolutely natural.

“It wasn’t me.” Alex stared at him, hands hidden behind her back, and paint smeared on her face and clothes. Dean wanted to shake her, ask who else could have smeared Castiel’s paints all over the wall, and if she thought he was stupid.

But he didn’t. He was an adult, dammit, and an understanding father who knew she just wanted to be like daddy and paint beautiful things.

“Who did it then?” He saw her eyes darting around the room, trying to pluck a name from the ether. And if she blamed it on her imaginary friend again, he might just pop a blood vessel.

“Uriel did it.” Dean wanted to cry. The cat; the fucking _cat_. Uriel chose that moment to come out of wherever he was hiding, strutting out of Castiel’s studio covered from ears to tail in paint. He left black paw prints on the wood floor as he walked, tracking it all the way into the hallway.

“The carpet!” Dean took off after the evil cat, scaring it and making it run. It jumped onto the couch, smearing paint along it, and bounded off the top towards the drapes. Dean could only watch as it climbed the fabric, ripping into the fibers and transferring paint onto them.

He needed a fucking drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


	2. Laughter Is Not an Appropriate Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to handle a child's first swear word; laughter is not among them.

Castiel wasn’t paying attention to what was on the television; too busy cleaning, readying their home for Sam’s party to congratulate him on his LSATs. Alex had been quiet, which had raised red flags at least five times. But every time Castiel looked up she was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table drawing, glancing up at the cartoons she was watching every so often.

So he let her be and continued to clean. It would have gone faster if he’d had Dean home to help, but Dean had to finish shopping so that they would have food and decorations to go along with the clean home.

“Daddy! Daddy, those worms are really hauling ass!” Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, looking over at Alex with wide eyes. She was standing on the couch, one hand pressed against the back while the other pointed at the television screen. She had changed the channel at some point, landing on the movie _Tremors_ on SyFy.

Her blue eyes were wide open, a look of amused astonishment on her face as she looked back and forth between the movie and Castiel.

He knew it inappropriate to laugh, and he tried so very hard not to. He really, really did. But the need to laugh won out, and soon he was covering his mouth and turning to face the wall to keep his daughter from seeing how much the entire scene had made him laugh.

He’d get Dean to talk to her about language later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares: A child's built in cockblock mechanism.

They needed to move to the bedroom; to the safety of a room with a door they could lock so Alex couldn’t accidentally walk in on them. Dean knew it, Castiel knew it, but it had been _so long_ since they hadn’t been entirely too tired by the time Alex was asleep to initiate anything other than heavy petting and deep kisses that would leave them both starving for air.

Logical thought had no chance between them as Castiel bit and kissed at Dean’s neck, hands locked together and pushed between the cushion and the arm of the couch. Dean hooked his feet behind Castiel’s legs, pulling forward along with Castiel’s thrusts forward.

Dean wanted to lose the pants, remove any layer of clothing keeping him from feeling Castiel’s skin against his; but they needed to be in their room. They really, really, needed to be in their room. Fucking on the couch where their daughter sat between them watching _Tangled_ or _Brave_ night after night was not high on the list of things they needed to do.

But, _Christ_ , he did not want Castiel to stop.

And then suddenly they both stilled, the mood completely leaving them at the sound of their daughter crying, the sound coming towards the living room. Castiel looked up, eyes wide as Alex stepped into the living room with her favorite stuffed moose gripped to her chest.

The two men were scrambling from the couch in mere seconds, making their way to their daughter as she continued to cry, her words getting lost in the tears. Dean lifted Alex up, held her close and bounced her up and down while Castiel huddled in close and ran a soothing hand down their little girl’s back.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Dean could barely pick out the word, ‘nightmare,’ amidst the crying and the gasps for air.

“Would you like to sleep in our room tonight, Alex?” Castiel smoothed Alex’s dark brown hair while pressing a small kiss at her temple. Alex nodded, her crying beginning to subside as they made their way to the bedroom. They huddled in the bed, Alex in the middle.

Dean sang Hey Jude, smiling as Alex and Castiel drifted off to sleep to the sound of his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


	4. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things kids will always handle better than their parents. The first day of kindergarten is one of them.

Dean had barely parked before Alex was trying to fight her way out of her booster seat and open the door at the same time. Castiel got out of the car to help her out, and Dean felt the anxiety of dropping Alex off for her first day hit him all over again.

He’d gone through her Iron Man lunch box (she’d picked it out herself) five times to make sure she had everything and asked her a million and one questions ( _Do you remember your teacher’s name? Do you have the emergency contact sheet in your book bag? Are you sure you want to start school today?_ ) before allowing Castiel to carry their daughter out to the impala.

“Remember that the teacher is going to call you Alexandra unless you tell her you want to be called Alex. And don’t eat anything with nuts in it, you’re allergic.” Castiel looked like he was handling it better than Dean, and it made Dean envious.

“And remember, don’t say any of the forbidden words.” After Luke had watched Alex for them one night they had come home to their daughter having a whole colorful vocabulary. Sam had thought it was hilarious when Alex had said, ‘shit,’ in front of him the first time. Dean had not been amused at all.

They made their way across the parking lot and to the sidewalk in front of the school. They had visited the school just two days before so Alex could meet her teacher and see her classroom, but they wanted to walk their daughter in for her first day.

Alex suddenly let go of both her father’s hands and turned to look at them, smiling brightly and gripping the straps of her panda bear book bag, “I don’t need you anymore, I can do it myself.” Dean and Castiel didn’t have a chance to say anything to their daughter before she turned and ran into the school as if she’d been going there her entire life.

Dean looked over at Castiel; the color had drained from the older man’s face, mouth open and eyes quickly becoming glassy. Castiel looked at Dean, mouth opening and closing. He wiped at his eyes furiously, attempting to keep from crying on the sidewalk in front of the school.

“She said she doesn’t need us.”

“She still needs us, Cas. She’s just got this. She’s ready for school. It’s okay. Hey, don’t cry, she’s still our little girl.” Dean shouldn’t have been happy that Castiel had apparently not been as prepared for dropping Alex off at school as Dean had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


	5. Taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you don't call things by their right name, your kid will embarrass you with them.

Alex sat at the table, bored out of her little mind because the adults were all talking about work and boring things. She pushed her peas around the plate, wishing they could hurry up to desert. Her daddy had baked an apple pie because it was her papa’s favorite, and it was a special day for him. Which was why the rest of the family was over for dinner.

“Nothing is worse than doing taxes when you own your own business. It gives me a headache; I started making Sam take them to H&R Block to have them done.” Alex looked up at her aunt, head tilted to the side and eyes scrunch in confusion.

“My daddies like doing taxes.” Dean nearly choked on his food and Castiel coughed, his drink coming out of his nose. Alex looked around the table at her family. Everyone was looking at her fathers as they attempted to recover from nearly dying on their food and drink.

“No one likes doing taxes.” Luke looked from his brother to his niece and then his brother-in-law.

“Yes they do. When I get up at night and their door is locked it takes them a minute to let me in because they’re doing taxes.” Alex was frowning, upset that no one believed her when she said her parents liked doing taxes.

“Really, Dean? Taxes?” Sam was starting to laugh, and the rest of the adults began to laugh as well. Alex didn’t know why it was funny, but she knew that adults were just weird.

“Shut up. Cas, go get the pie.” Alex’s fathers were both red, and Castiel rushed from the dining room to the kitchen faster than the time she’d seen Dean rush into the bathroom attached to their bedroom when she’d walked into their room in the middle of the night while Castiel was checking him for a bug bite on his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


	6. Thank God for Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean finally get to have sex without worrying that Alex is going to disturb them.

Dean would have to remember to buy Jess flowers and expensive chocolate every day for a week; the saint had taken Alex for a girl’s day, leaving Dean and Castiel alone at home until after dinner.

Castiel rocked his hips, pushing himself further into Dean with the motion. Their lips brushed together in a ghost of a kiss, Dean’s nails dragging across Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel was going slow, drawing it out and teasing with each thrust.

Dean nipped at Castiel’s lips, wanting him to move faster, to fuck him harder. Castiel laughed low, dipping his head down to bite at Dean’s collarbone, “What do you want, Dean?” He pressed his lips along the column of Dean’s throat, biting at his chin when he reached it.

“Fuck me, Cas.”

“I believe that’s what I’m doing, Dean.” He punctuated the sentence with a hard thrust, pushing Dean’s body further up on the bed with the movement. Dean’s eyes opened wide, mouth falling open with a moan that was fucking obscene that sent a shiver down Castiel’s spine.

He pulled out; ignoring Dean’s protests as he crowded him, scooted him closer to the headboard so he was almost sitting up. Castiel pushed into Dean, licking his lips when Dean’s hands came up to grip the headboard. Dean’s legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist, knuckles turning white as he squeezed the edge of the headboard harder as Castiel pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in.

Dean saw black with each thrust, vision momentarily failing him as Castiel slowly pulled out and pushed back in with a quick snap of the hips.

Dean was writhing; nearly squirming in his position half on Castiel’s lap and half on the bed. He couldn’t do much; was at the mercy of Castiel’s slow-and-hard thrusts and hip rolls when he was fully seated inside him.

Castiel stroked Dean’s cock at the same slow speed, thumb brushing over the head of Dean’s cock and pressing down against the slit. He began to rock his hips faster, pushing in deeper and with more force on each thrust the longer he went.

Dean gasped out encouragement; words half formed on his tongue and dying out on a breath. Castiel moved faster, head bowed and forehead resting on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean came with Castiel’s name on his lips, body tensing on a spasm and washing over him. Castiel bit down on Dean’s shoulder, muffling himself as he came.

They caught their breath, hearts hammering and chests heaving, “Remind me to buy a star and name it after Jess tomorrow, okay?” Castiel laughed against Dean’s throat and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can stalk our Lord and Dictator (aka the person who does 90% of all the writing for Team Abaddon) on Tumblr at [cockteaseofthelord](http://cockteaseofthelord.tumblr.com).


End file.
